Soft as Cream
by Krist Lee Chiao
Summary: An account of a day in Madara and Itachi's vacation. They decided to spend a day in a relaxing onsen(bath house). Let's figure out what did the married couple do in this story. MadaIta - M rated. Yaoi smut. OOC.


_**Hello, dear viewers ! As you can see, I mostly write smut about gay married couples. Also, note the OOCness of the characters.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi (man x man). Smut and incest(note the vast difference between their ages)**_

_**Oneshot.**_

_**~ Soft as Cream ~**_

His broad shoulders shuddered as he stood shyly, shifting his eyes from one point to another. A bright red colour highlighted the pale cheeks of Itachi, as his swollen-looking lips parted slightly, when the graceful huge-figure called out to him softly. The younger spouse somehow was self-conscious around his husband – he was always aware where it would lead if he was rather submissive. Not that he really minds having a sexy time with the other; but something about it he kinda suffered from.  
Those two have been a married couple for over 7 years now; but still Itachi was like a pure bride on his first night every time Madara tries to make a move on the fragile delicate being.  
However, Itachi eventually steps into the outdoor hot spring to join his naughty spouse, whose eyes looked all over his naked, beautiful flesh, as if scanning it. Sweet chills ran across Itachi's back, as his sweet spot was tickled by the gentle swaying of water as he fully dipped his lower half in the bath tub. He couldn't help but release a soft, small gasp; that had a big effect on the grinning, lusty Madara; who was enjoying himself thinking of all the good stuff he could do.  
The shy proceeded to move seductively; his perfect hips and package swayed slightly as he reached to the other's side. The older immediately hung his arm around Itachi's shoulders; then, he moved him so that he could be standing up close behind him – to make it less embarrassing for him. The younger spouse's body was very quick to respond; it was shaking and arching upwards as the big, warm hands swept all over it. Madara had no intention of holding back once he started, and indeed he was going all the way down across his husband's soft back and front, then when his fingertips slid between the soft butt cheeks and moved past the butthole, and eventually rub and twirl playfully on the slightly big-sized balls, that's when Itachi could no longer keep up with this; he suddenly jumps and a wild moan escapes his throat – he was very sensitive when it comes to touching that part of his body.  
The shaking Itachi shed tears slightly and was almost to cry; his pretty face looked as vulnerable as ever, as well as his body did so. However, Madara knew how make up for it – they haven't been married for years for nothing; he turned his husband's face and met their lips with each other's. He then playfully kissed in a slow pace, varying between pecks and smooches. This indeed has calmed Itachi down; moreover, it distracted him from noticing the other's hands that was hovering on his stomach and professionally stroking his dick which was getting harder by the second.  
Madara was excited and he was ready to move on further, but his spouse broke out the kiss and pulled himself away enough, indicating that he wants to stop here at least for now. The older Uchiha, despite his desperateness at that moment, was also very considerate of Itachi's emotions and therefore he stopped – because his love absolutely meant everything to him.  
However; Itachi doesn't mind being held closely and caressed under the early afternoon sunlight. The two married Uchihas then spent some time in the hot spring; enjoying the relaxation provided to them by the warm water and each other's gentle touch.  
Later on, the two sit down on a soft, fluffy pillow, inside a Japanese traditional room in the bath house, after they've dried themselves and dressed in comfortable yukatas. Itachi placed himself in front of Madara in such a way he could be hugged closely. The older's arms were properly wrapped around the other's delicious body; until he decides that this was a perfect chance to try out something he's be planning for some while before. Madara withdrew his hands, got up then went to take something from his luggage – it was body lotion.  
He grabbed that and hurried back to his husband, who looked up at him with a questioning expression. Madara grinned as he sat back down in his place and he took his spouse's hand gently. Then he applied some of the body lotion on it; he spread it over with a gentle touch.  
Itachi liked that but he was wondering as to why he would do this now of all times – it wasn't something like the Uchiha Madara would do. Anyway, he smiled at him and submissively let the other sweep his big hands over his forearms; and once again back to holding, entangling, and massaging their hands together. Itachi always had a liking to cuddly, fluffy and soft stuff, and at the moment his face had a lovely brimming smile.  
Soon enough, Madara was moving his hands elsewhere now; he was aiming for his favourite spot, but he had to go step by step. He applied some cream on his fingertips then he crept his hand inside Itachi's yukata; aiming for his chest. Soft yelps were voiced by the young spouse in a cute, high-pitched tone; it was now obvious that he's completely surrendering himself to be played with.  
The aroused, up-for-some-fun Itachi wanted to play; his role always was to respond seductively to his husband whenever they were playing. His chest swelled very energetically as he pushed his head back and moaned as loud as he could – the smile slowly turning to a cheeky smirk as he felt himself getting hot.  
The older Uchiha appreciated those passionate attempts, and he wanted to reward him for doing this; he grabbed and tilted his jaw, very slowly moved towards his lips and as soon as he caught them with his own they exchanged long desperate smooches. One of Itachi's hands cling to his husband's hair; the other one playfully slid down his own tummy, brushing his fingers against his prick.  
Madara could not stand this; he immediately replaced that hand with his own, as he carried on with rolling their tongues from side to side, then pulling out for breath and licking each other's saliva from their wet lips. However, Itachi's very conscious about his member; he stopped acting seductively but instead his cries were becoming wilder and more serious.  
Finally, Madara was ready to go ahead and devour what he's been longing to. Seven years were quite enough for him to learn the trick to keep him under control, despite Itachi's over-conscious about that, that was desperately throbbing – as if calling out to be given pleasure.  
Meanwhile the hot, filled-with-love kiss carried on, the older's hand was circling over the still-clothed hardness, causing Itachi's tensed inner-thighs' muscles to relax. The older spouse then undid the other's obi, as well as uncover and expose the beautiful flesh of Itachi, who eventually got into the mood.  
Itachi's lips were starting to feel numb; he could no longer keep up with the strong jaw of Madara, who pulled out and suggested to his husband that he moves himself so he could be facing his ass. Submissively, the younger did as he was told so; soon enough, he felt his love's tongue playfully licking the part between his entrance and his erection. Madara pulled out for a moment, applied some cream on his fingers then resumed his work, this time placing his hands up the ass and sweeping them around freely.  
Kneeling on the ground and supporting on his forearms, Itachi rocked with pure pleasure – the erotic moans did not spare him a moment to breathe or close his mouth; he watched his saliva drip off his tongue in a dirty manner. The older Uchiha felt himself at his limit, but he refused to come before his spouse did so. He used one hand to stroke the other's penis that was losing control over itself and steadily releasing cum that had been building up for quite some time.  
Shortly after that, Madara has had enough with using his tongue; he grabbed his proud, enormous prick from behind his clothing, and he penetrated Itachi's entrance which he had been preparing it for this. Itachi clenched his hands and bit his lower lip as he waited for the other to adjust himself inside him; however, sweet, dirty screams escaped his throat as Madara started thrusting slowly, but as hard as he could.  
The sweet love making then continued for many long minutes, until both of them could move no more.

"Be mine, forever"

"Will do, you too".

_**••xxx••**_

_**I'm sure y'all madaita fangirls and fanboys enjoyed this one ! **_

_**I actually got this kinky idea when I randomly saw a cream commercial x3**_

_**R&R! Till later, dears ~!**_


End file.
